Harry's Birth
by cardgirl91
Summary: Sirius Black suffers a flash back as he approaches the press. He remembers the last time that he was just as worried. This story takes place in Harry Potter and the Final Year.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

AN: This came up because as I was writing Harry Potter and the Final Year with Sirius about to face the press I just let the writing take a mind of its own. Now this was 16 (15 ¼) pages typed so you can tell why it was cut and put into a one shot. And as always thank you to my best friend, muse, and beta iscarascaresyou for the marvelous job betaing all of my works.

One Shot

Harry's Birth

They all had been at an Order meeting in the early hours of 30 July when Alice told them that her water broke and Frank took her through the floo to St. Mungo's and the meeting went on for another hour until Lily suddenly screamed in pain. James looked panicked and asked what hurt when she said that it was labor pain we all freaked out she was three months early. James took her to St. Mungo's hoping that they could halt the labor. They were able to for a couple of hours. At one that afternoon I was sitting in the room with Lily reading to her, since the potions made her eyes bleary, when she let out a whimper of pain. I went over to her side and said. "Lily be honest was that the first contraction since they administered the potion." She nodded and gasped only to tell me. "Sirius, my water just broke. Your godchild is on its way!"

I panicked. We had sent James up to the canteen to get lunch and to calm down. Lily looked at me with fear and panic clear in her eyes. "Lily, let me get someone to see what we should do. Then I will go get James and tell him and the rest of the gang." I gave her a peck on her forehead and left the room. I stopped a couple of meters outside the door to calm myself down. After calming down I set off down the hall and towards the front desk. The witch at the desk didn't look up when I approached. As I looked her over I noticed that she wasn't like the other welcome witches. She looked up from her book. My mouth must have dropped open because the first words out of her mouth was, "Surprised?" All I did was nod before she continued, "The hospital always wants older witches for this floor in case the father is not here. Since we know what is going to happen." I had just been nodded along but then she asked, "What can I help you with, sir?" and I remembered why I was there to begin with.

"Lily Potter was admitted earlier because of preterm labor. Her healer was able to stop her contractions but about ten minutes ago at one she let out a gasp following our conversation she preceded to tell me that her water broke." I was still panicking a little.

"How early is your wife, Mr. Potter?" the witch asked kindly as she went to tap her wand on one of the Healer's nameplate to page said healer.

I laughed at the being thought of as Lily's husband and kindly said, "I am not Mr. Potter but Lily was not due until late October or early November."

"Alright, I've sent a message to her Healer but I am going to go down and help her until you get her husband."

After watching her head to Lily's room I started heading upstairs to the canteen. I found James and Remus in the corner. James saw me first, "Hey Pads, why aren't you with Lily?" He asked as soon as I reached them and with panic in his voice. I hated to confirm his fear but I had to. "James, Lily had another contraction at one. Then as I was just about to go and get someone she let out a very startled gasp and told me her water broke."

"Why are you just now getting me?!" James demanded.

"I had to get Lily calm. Then I went and got your wife help." I told him trying to stay composed. After all that wasn't only my godchild it was also my niece or nephew. After getting back to Lily's room I asked, "Where did Wormy go?"

Remus answered. "He got an urgent owl from his employer and had to leave."

"Okay. I hope he doesn't miss this kid's birth. How are you doing, Lily?"

Lily smiled and patted her bump before answering, "I haven't had a contraction since you left. But Mae, the welcome witch, was a great help. She got me changed and changed the sheets. Apparently when she gave birth to her first child her husband had been away on an Auror mission he barely made it back in time. OW!" She winced at the end and I glanced at the clock 1:45 pm. I could tell this would take a while.

Line break

At five James, Remus, and I decided that we would each sit with Lily while the other two stretched or got something to eat for an hour. I chose to stay with her first. Thankfully Lily had fallen asleep about four and the contractions were not strong enough to rouse her. At six James came back and smiled seeing Lily still asleep. "Did she wake at all, Pads?" James asked seeing Sirius there.

"No, the contractions were not strong enough to wake her." I told my brother in all but blood.

James nodded but then the plural got his attention, "Contractions! How many has there been?"

I was just about out the door when I was asked that. I turned towards James and said, "Since you left she had four. One every fifteen minutes." Then I bolted to get something to eat. Halfway down the hall I saw Frank. I had forgotten with everything with Lily that Alice had gone into Labor earlier that day.

"Hey, Sirius! Is everything alright?" Frank asked as I came closer.

I shook my head before speaking, "Not really. Not long after you and Alice left Lily started having pain in her abdomen. We brought her here and the Healer was able to stop the contractions until about one this afternoon when her water broke. James is going nuts because she is three months early."

"Yeah, wasn't Lily really excited because she was due on Halloween or something?" Frank asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, well that is no longer an option. But how is Alice doing?" I asked mostly to get off of the topic of Lily and my worry for her and the kid.

Frank slumped a bit, "She is in so much pain because she can't have the pain potion since she's allergic to dandelion root which is essential to the potion. I feel so useless, Mate. Is James doing much better or worse with Lily?"

"Worse," I replied. "Remus and I had to force him to eat lunch and dinner; however his is with her now, if you want to see them." Just as Frank was about to respond Alice's voice came through the door, "FRANK!" Sheepishly Frank told me he would drop by once his child was born before he ducked back into Alice's room. Chuckling I continued on my walk.

Almost an hour later I headed to the canteen running into Remus. "Hey, Moony did James eat earlier with you?"

Remus sighed before answering me, "No, all he wanted to do was walk. So I ate while he was with Lily. I'm hoping you can get him to eat something."

"Well I better come with you to get him." I said turning back to the door. "I just hope he will come with me." I muttered. We set off towards Lily's room. They entered in silence seeing both James and Lily asleep on Lily's bed. I tiptoed over to my brother in all but blood and gently shook him awake. "James, come on you need dinner. We will come back in an hour." I said pulling on Prongs's arm. After five minutes of pulling I notice a light giggling coming from the bed. Looking over I see Lily is awake and laughing at my pitiful attempt to get her husband to go eat. "Lily, giggling at me is not helping. James needs to eat. However he doesn't seem to want to move."

Lily giggled and was going to push James until she tensed as a contraction went through her stomach. After the pain ended she grinned and pushed her husband and turned to Remus and I asked, "Do either of you know if Alice has had her baby yet?"

I spoke up seeing as I had spoken to Frank last, "Frank told me that she was close but not yet. He also said that he would come and tell us when she did." By this time James had picked himself off the ground and glared at me.

"Was pushing me really necessary?" He said still glaring at me.

All I could do was nod as I dragged his arse out of the room. Once we were all the way down the hall and waiting for the lift. I released my hold on James before saying. "You needed to eat so your wife pushed you out of the bed to get you moving. Otherwise you never would have gone to eat." Instead of answering me James just stabbed the call button for the lift. An hour later and bellies full we were back in Lily's room.

Time Skip

It was now 12:30am on 31 July 1980. Remus had gone home at 10pm and the only reason I'm still here is because Lily begged the Healers to let me stay. She pulled the 'I'm scared and Muggleborn so I can't have my mother here so at least let the godfather stay with my husband and me,' card. Lily had just fallen into a light sleep when a knock came at the door. Quietly I got up and went to the door to open it. On the other side of the door was Frank Longbottom with a goofy grin and carrying a small bundle in his arms. "Sirius, what are you still doing here?" He asked surprise in his voice.

I just shook my head stepping aside to let Frank come in before responding. "Lily played the 'I'm muggleborn' card to get them to allow me to stay. So, how is Alice doing?"

"Alice is a little sore but she is resting comfortably. Now Sirius there is someone I want you to meet; my son, Neville Franklin Longbottom."

"What time?" came a weak voice of Lily from the bed. "Details and give me my godson." She demanded with in a stronger voice.

Frank smiled as he took his son over to her. Before handing Neville to Lily Frank asked two questions, "When was your last contraction and how far apart are they?"

I saw Lily tense as the next pain hit her so I answered for her, "Just now and every ten minutes. Alright?" I ask her as she relaxed into her pillow.

"For now. Now Frank," Lily said holding her hands out for her godson. After gently placing Neville in Lily's arms Frank gave us the details that Lily wanted.

"Well he was born at 11:58:02pm on 30 July 1980. He weighed in at 4Kg even and 48.26cm long" Frank stated like a proud father. "He is healthy and he has a good set of pipes. Alice is sore but resting. Alright Lil I need to take my son back now."

"But why?" Lily actually whined. I looked at the clock and notice that her next contraction should be coming soon.

"Lily you have about sixty seconds until a contraction hits so give Frank his son." Reluctantly Lily gave Neville to his father and not two seconds later did she tense from the pain of a contraction. Frank said goodbye when the pain ended; stating that he had been away from Alice long enough. James slept for another two hours before switching with me.

I was woken up at 8 the next morning by Lily crying out in pain. Silently I extended my hand for her to squeeze… After the contraction had passed I asked Lily, "Where is James?"

Lily giggled before saying, "Remus came and forced James to go eat. Now before you ask yes I have eaten something light and the Healer came in an hour ago. I am now at five cm dilated so hopefully within the next few hours." Before I could ask about the contractions she started whimpering in pain. I looked at the clock and saw that is was 8:07am and got my answer. 'Seven minutes well hopefully it won't be too much longer.' I thought before the creaking of the door made me turn. Remus and James had returned.

"Hey, Pads." James said once he had greeted his wife. "Why don't you go and get some food?"

"Sure. Were you here when the Healer was?" James nodded yes so I was satisfied and went to get breakfast.

Time Skip

For lunch we decided to repeat the day before plan. Remus and James would go eat and stretch first than I would go. About 12:30 there was a knock much like the 12 hours before. I got up and answer the door only to have to look down because the person on the other side was in a wheelchair; it was Alice and she was by herself. "Ditched Frank, uh? I asked moving to let her in.

"I just had to see my best friend. How is she doing?" Alice asked seeing Lily mapping.

"She is holding her own but it is a long labor. Twenty-Nine hours and counting." I told her with a grimace when I realized just how long she had been in labor. "We are hoping that the child comes soon but it will still be hours. The Healer came in at noon and told us that she was only dilated to six cm. When she was only at five cm at seven this morning. We are starting to worry that she isn't going to have enough energy to push if she doesn't start progressing soon." I told Alice with an unintended panicked edge to my voice. Alice just smiled before rolling herself up to Lily's bed side just as Lily was woken by the next contraction.

"Breathe, Lily, breathe." Alice coached her through the pain. "I know it hurts but if you focus on just your breathing than you are not focused on the pain. So follow me; in and out, in and out…" At this point I decided that Alice had Lily well in hand and slipped out of the room running into Remus and James.

"Pads, is the Healer in there with Lily?" James asked. It was a valid question after all the only other times I left the room was for meals or Lily being checked over by a Healer.

"No, Alice is in there with her. I felt useless with Alice coaching so I thought I would go and check and see if Frank was aware of the prison break done by his wife. Although with you guys here I'm going to get lunch." I told them turning to head towards the Longbottom's room. Upon entering I saw Frank fast asleep with his son on his chest in the rocking chair by the enchanted window made to look like a greenhouse. 'Obviously Alice's choice.' I thought going over and gently lifting Neville off of Frank's chest. After placing Neville in the hospital provided bassinet. I shook Frank awake. "Frank, Frank! Wake up!" I whisper-yelled right by his ear to try and wake up the new father. "Frank, your wife is going to run away with me." I said the same thing on the day of our graduation from Hogwarts. He woke up than and almost blasted me across the room. The only reason he couldn't was because he didn't have his wand close at hand.

"Bloody Hell! Sirius!" Frank exclaimed quietly. "Why must you always wake me like that?"

"Because that is the only way to wake you up is to shock you awake. But that wasn't the reason I came by." I told him smugly. "Were you aware that your wife did a jail break to down the hall?"

Frank did a double take back at me. He was going to pick up his son. He looked over at his wife's bed before speaking, "No, I was not aware of that. How did you know that it was an escape?"

I just shook my head before saying, "Alice let it slip that the healer told her to stay in bed. Would you like me to go and get her?"

"No, but I will have to take Neville to her soon. He should be waking soon to eat." Frank said ruefully.

As if on cue as soon as Frank finished speaking the kid woke up demanding attention.

"I'm going to get my lunch. You go get your kid's his." I said walking out the door.

I didn't return until one and by that time Alice, Frank, and Neville were gone. James was playing solitaire with a pack of exploding snap and Lily was feigning sleep but she kept wincing with pain. With James on the side she was facing I quietly walked around the bed and started to rub her back. Thankfully she started to relax as the contraction started to subside. Leaning close to her ear so as not to disturb her husband I asked, "Does that feel better, Lily?" Lily just nodded her head and went back to trying to nap. For the next couple of hours I sat with Lily rubbing her back. About five I asked if it would be possible to get food for James, Lily, and myself. The nurse nodded and summoned three trays of food.

"Thank you," I said before going back to rubbing Lily's back. "Lily when was the last time the Healer checked on you?" I asked when the contraction ended. I was worried because after four hours I hadn't seen her healer come in.

Lily must have been ready for me to ask her that because her answer was quick and absolute. "She needed some sleep. She told me she would come and check on me at 5:30 because I was progressing so slowly. She also told that if I felt the need to push I was to have her paged, immediately."

I nodded in understanding. A half an hour more until she comes into to check on Lily. We all ate as we waited for the Healer. At 5:30 the door opened to reveal a new Healer and even better they were I that I knew. Andromeda Tonks nee Black walked in with a tried smile for Lily.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I didn't want to leave you for so long but between you and Alice I was exhausted and need a kip. Now how about I have a look and see how much closer you are to delivering this little one." Then turning to me she said with a slight amusement in her voice. "Sirius, are you going to step out or just stand there?" I just stood there so she shrugged and began her exam. "Well Lily good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"

"Bad." Lily choked out through pain.

"Well you will have to be in pain a little while longer. You are at seven centimeters and are completely effaced." Dromeda said with an edge of nervousness to her voice.

"What do you mean, a little while longer? That it could be hours still? Dromeda I have been in labor for thirty-four hours already I am tired and want this kid out." Lily said in a defeated voice.

Dromeda just nodded in sympathy before speaking. "I remember the feeling. I was in labor with Dora for thirty-six hours. So hopefully it won't last much longer and you will be holding your child before long. Alright I will be checking in about every fifteen minutes from now until it's time to push." The next few hours pasted with Dromeda coming in and out commenting on her progress.

At 11:15 Lily was just about at her wits end when Dromeda told her that she was fully dilated and could push with her next contraction. James and I supported her the best we could. She was still pushing at 11:55 and was tiring quickly. "James," Dromeda said. "Go sit behind Lily to give her more support and leverage." James did as he was told. As Midnight approached Lily gave the biggest push yet and we heard a cry of a newborn Potter. "It's a boy." Dromeda told James, Lily, and I excited and then asked, "James would you like to cut the cord?" Lily could tell even in her exhausted state that her husband was about to say no.

"James, cut the cord." Lily demanded. As James cut the cord connecting Lily to her son Andromeda looked down at the parchment that magically updated and recorded my godson's time and date of birth. After looking at the parchment she started laughing. I looked at her and was about to ask her when she turned back to Lily.

"Lily, the medi-witch is going to take your son and give him an exam and bath while you deliver the afterbirth and we get you cleaned up."

"Can someone go with them?" Lily asked weakly. The weakness in her voice and the paleness of her skin was alarming so before Dromeda could answer I asked. "Andromeda, is something wrong with her?" I tried to keep my voice steady but inside I was freaking out. At that moment she looked down and following her gaze I saw all of the blood that was pooling on the floor. Looking back at Lily she saw the new mother growing paler by the second. In a tight voice she told me, "Sirius, you and James need to follow the newest Potter while I tend to his mom."

James jumped in then, "What is wrong with my wife?"

She answered him as she pushed us out of the room. "Lily is losing blood fast. It is possible to save her but I need room to work. Now go check on your son, James." With that she shut the door in our faces.

"Come on, Mate. Let's go and check on my godson." I said grabbing his arm and dragging him to the nursery to see his son. "James, I know you are worried about your wife, so am I, but Andromeda is the best in the field. Believe in her skills and that you married an incredibly strong woman." We had reached the nursery by now and one of the medi-witches came out.

"Who are you gentlemen here to see?" The kind elderly medi-witch asked us looking from me to James. James just stood there so I answered her, "Baby Potter, this man just became a father so we were wanting to check on his son." The medi-witch just beckoned and motioned to one of the younger girls to bring out James's son.

"I examined him myself, Mr. Potter. I was surprised to find out he was three months early. He had responded well to the potions to speed up his aging and the spells to help him breath for himself. Now Mr. Potter would you like to hold your son?" James had tears running down his face as he reached for his son.

After holding his sleeping son for a while he looked at me and said, "Sirius I'm scared. What happens if I lose Lily? How am I supposed to raise our little boy alone?"

I decided to cut him off before he could, "James, first if Lily does not survive, which I don't believe for a second will happen, you know we will rally behind you to help you. Now we won't let you raise Prongslett alone, ever. Now you spend some more time with your son. Why don't you give him a bottle he seems to be waking up and I will go check on your wife." James nodded before heading into the nursery to see about getting his son fed.

I headed back towards Lily's room and got there right as Andromeda exited the room. "Dromeda! What happened? Is Lily okay?" I asked her once I was by her.

"Sirius, calm down. Now let's go to where James is so I only have to say this once." She said heading down the corridor I just come down. "Where is he, anyway?"

"I told him to stay with his son because the kid was beginning to wake up?" I told her.

She smiled before asking me, "Have you held your godson, yet?"

"No," I began, "I think that Lily needs to hold him first. Then I will."

"Wow, Sirius that is very mature of you." The only other 'white sheep' of the Black family to me shocked. Before I could retort we had arrived at the nursery.

"James," I said as I entered, "Andromeda is here with an update on Lily." At the mention of Lily's name James's head popped up from its position looking into the cot that held his son. He looked directly at Andromeda and waited for her to speak.

"Lily is now resting peacefully in her room. However I did almost lose her. James I am sorry to tell you that that little boy will be the only one your wife will deliver herself. To stop the bleeding I had to remove everything. Lily can no longer conceive a child. If you want more children you could have a surrogate since I was able to harvest a few egg cells or you two could adopt."

James cut her off there sense she still hadn't told us why Lily started bleeding out. "Why was Lily bleeding so much? Andromeda why you have to tell me."

Dromeda nodded at James before answering him. "Lily was bleeding so badly because not only did she tear but after removing the uterus we discovered that the uterine wall had a small tear as well. Between the two tears she bled out. Now James I want to repeat she is fine and is resting. She will be sore for few days so take it easy on her. But if you can tear yourself away from your son you can go and see your wife." James nodded before leaning down and lightly kissing his son's head before following Dromeda to his wife. Looking down at my godson I told him, "Your parents need to name you but always remember they love you and will always love you." With that said I left the nursery and headed back to Lily and James.

I entered Lily's room to James and Andromeda talking about his son. James was asking her something when I walked in. "Now that Padfoot is here why don't you answer me?" James asked sounding irritated.

I saw the smirk before she spoke. "Why should I tell you before your wife is awake?" As she finished and with James focused on her I looked over to see Lily awake I smiled at her then turned to my cousin saying, "Go ahead as Lily is awake."

Dromeda huffed since I ruined her fun but did answer the unknown question, "Your son weighed in at one and half Kilograms and was thirty-five centimeters long."

Lily than asked, "what was his official birthday and time of birth?"

Andromeda actually laughed before she answered Lily, still laughing, "Only a Potter would manage this time, Lily. Your son was born on 31 July 1980. As far as the time, he was born at 11:59:59 pm." She finished before giving in and laughing historically.

"So," Lily began looking at me and her husband. "He came exactly three months early." At that we all were laughing.

After about five minutes I managed to get a hold of myself enough to ask. "Have you two figured out a name for the kid?"

Lily blushed before saying, "We had just come to a consensus two nights ago. If the child was a girl; she would have been Dorea Rose after our mothers. However for our son, his name shall be Harry James Potter after my father and his own." As she finished she had unshed tears in her eyes.

"Lily," my cousin said softly. "Now that you are awake I have to go over a couple of things." And so she lunched into what happened after she delivered Harry. "Lily, I hate to tell you this but because you were bleeding so severely I had to perform a hysterectomy. I am so sorry but Harry will be the only child that you will be able to carry. We were able to harvest a few egg cells if-" I tuned her out since I had heard all of this before. Instead I focused on Lily's reaction to the news.

Looking at Lily I saw that the unshed tears were now falling freely that couldn't personally give her husband more children. Leaning down by her ear I whispered, "You know, all James wants is for you to be happy. So new mother what will make you happy right now?"

"I want to see my son. Sirius can you take me to him?" Lily asked tearfully. I nodded as I carefully uncovered her and picked her up and carried her out of the room with my cousin demanding that I bring her back. I just kept walking. Once in the nursery I told the medi-witches which child the mother belonged to.

"You are just in time, Mrs. Potter. Your son is just waking up for a feed."

By this time James and Andromeda had caught up to us and both were complaining that I walked to fast and that Lily should be laying down resting. "Lily wanted to see her son. So I brought her to see her son. Now if you will excuse me I am going home and will be back later." Leaning down I kissed Harry's head before Lily got her top down to feed him and then Lily's head telling her I would see her later. I walked out of the nursery and then out of the Hospital thinking about my godson, Harry James Potter.

Harry James Potter

Born

31 July 1980

At

11:59:59 PM

1.5 Kg and 35 cm long


End file.
